and so the lion fell in love with the lamb
by athenades87
Summary: Regina and Emma go on a date. Fluff, smut and humor all wrapped up in a pretty pink bow. You've been warned. Swan Queen.


**Hello Swens and Oncer's alike here is another Swan Queen Fic for you viewing pleasure. Chalked full of smut and fluffy goodness. Please do enjoy. **

**A/N: Don't own em' if I did. Id be married to em' and the show would be nothing but Regina and Emma. Just saying.. **

* * *

"It was happening! Tonight was the night!" Emma said this silent mantra over and over in her head.

Tonight was the night Emma had a date with the one and only Regina Mills. When the group returned from Neverland Regina and Emma found it hard to part from one another. They had spent 2 weeks in one another's company and it was duo's soul magic alone that brought henry back to life and away from that retched that land. Regina had asked Emma to move into the Mayoral Mansion (in the guest bedroom of course) so they bother could keep a keen eye on Henry and protect him at all cost. Emma had finally gathered the courage a week ago to ask Regina out. Hell they lived together she thought why the heck not?

* * *

_Saturday Morning: _

_It was break fast time at the Mill-Swan household. Emma watch silently from the kitchen island as Regina whipped up breakfast with ease._

_ "Gina"? Emma asked almost childishly _

_Regina raised an eyebrow at her newly acquired nickname "Yes, Emma" she responded with her back still turned._

_"I have to ask you something, something I've been pondering on since we got back from Neverland" Emma stopped._

_Regina waited for Emma to finish but she never did. "Well spit it out Miss. Swan"_

_"Oh, um, er… Well" Emma stopped again_

_Regina finally stopped chopping the vegetables and turned around to face Emma. "What is it Emma"? She asked sincerely _

_"Will you have dinner with me"? Emma blurted out_

_Regina's body stiffened at the question she wasn't really for sure if she had heard her correctly and if she had did it mean what she thought it mean._

_"Miss. Swan, you and I have dinner every night"_

_"Well duh! I know that" Emma responded sarcastically _

_"Then fill me in Miss. Swan, because I am not following" Regina crossed her arms_

_"Ugh, Regina" Emma put her head in her hands. This was harder then she thought. "I want to go on a date with you. Just me and you" Emma finished_

_Taken aback Regina uncrossed her arms "A date" she asked. "With me" she finished dumbstruck_

_"No, Regina not with you" Emma paused a moment waiting a reaction from Regina. When she got none Emma blew out an annoyed breath "Of course you, who else am I talking to in this kitchen"?_

_Regina smiled her wicked sexy smile that always made Emma melt on the spot. "No use for sarcasm dear, its unbecoming"_

_Emma groaned loudly "You're impossible, you know that"_

_" I do, that something I pride myself on" _

_"Ugh" Emma laid her head down on the kitchen island_

_Regina chuckled to herself and turned her attention back to the vegetables she was chopping for the omelets. With out miss a beat began speaking "You may take me on a date Miss. Swan a week from today. It will give you 7 days to plan and come up with something perfect. Now get the table ready our son will be coming down any moment and I don't want him to find his mother wallowing in self-pity"_

* * *

And that's exactly what Emma did she took the entire 7 days and came up with the perfect date for her and Regina. It was summer time in Storybrooke, Maine. So Emma started the date off with a beach picnic, food courtesy of Granny. Then there was a moonlit stroll down the beach. They walked hand in hand talking about days passed. Future plans, desires, regrets, and fears. They got to know one another on such a personal basis. Emma didn't want the night to end, but untimely it had to.

"I do say Miss. Swan. I didn't think you had it in you" Regina spoke softly as they walked hand in hand back up the beach.

"Ye of so little faith" Emma retorted

Regina chuckled and stopped turning to look at Emma " As much as I regret to admit this" Regina rolled her eyes "I've had a really good time with you tonight Miss. Swan, but we must get back to our son"

"Henry is with mom and dad tonight and will you start calling me Emma? Every time you say Miss. Swan it makes me feel like I'm in trouble"

Regina chuckled "A little presumptuous aren't we there Miss. Swan and oh, that cause you are in trouble more of the time. Em-ma" Regina smiled sweetly. Teasing Emma is something Regina enjoyed most of all.

Emma smiled softly, it's not or never she thought. She looked from Regina's chocolate kissed eyes, down to her ruby red lips. Regina knew what was going to happen before Emma did, but she didn't stop it. Emma slowly moved forward and pressed her lips to Regina's. For the moment the world stopped. The wind stopped blowing, the ocean stopped moving, the stars stop their light dance in the sky. The kiss became heated as time went on. Hands grabbed at one another's body letting their fingertips map out the curvatures of each woman's lithe frame ultimately committing it to one another's memory. Reluctantly Regina pulled back.

"Let's go home, Emma" Regina said breathless

Emma leaned her forehead against Regina's "Take me there"

In an instant they were both engulfed in purple smoke. Regina wasted no time by stopping them in Regina's master suite. Regina slowly began to run her hands up and down the length of Emma's back and began to kiss slowly along Emma's collarbone. Regina reached for Emma's zipper of her dress and slowly zipped it down till it falls to a heap in the floor. She then led Emma towards the bed and laid her down. Looking a Emma's perfect body still clad in her bra and panties, Regina sighed. She had wanted this moment to happen for so long. With out wasting anymore time Regina flicked her wrist and magically her clothes were gone. "That was so fucking hot" Emma bellowed looking at Regina's perfect body, which made vagina clench. Regina smiled "So crass". She leaned forward and released Emma's breasts from her bra and her nipples stood at attention begging to be kissed. She lowered her lips down to them and began to suckle one while rolling the other between her thumb and forefinger. Emma began to arch her back and hummed under her breath. Regina trailed her fingers across Emma's stomach and circled her belly button. As she moved her hand lower to where thigh and hip meet the silky smooth skin was enough to almost set her over the edge. Regina rested her hand over the black lacy thong that Emma wore and could feel the heat radiating off her womanhood. Regina released Emma's nipple and began to trail light kisses down the same path that her hand had just traveled. Emma was moaning and writhing clutching the sheets in her hands as if hanging on for dear life.

Regina captured her thong in her teeth and pulled it down. To reveal the pure enjoyment of what she needed, what she had been seeking. She slowly parted her legs and licked along the inner thigh and removed her thong slowly pulling them down Emma's legs and taking them off. She retraced her movements once more paying special attention to the back of the knee. Regina was enjoying the sounds of pure sexual desire coming from Emma's lips. This was where she belonged, Regina said to herself looking down at the one women she suddenly realized she couldn't live without. Regina ran her finger the length of Emma's pussy and back down and slipped her finger inside. She plunged her finger into the silky smooth wet heat, making Emma cry out with pleasure. She began to slowly pulling in and out watching Emma struggle with the emotions that were raging through her body. She parted her lips and lowered her hungry mouth down on Emma's clit and began sucking it deep into her mouth. Regina captured it between her teeth gently clamping down on it and began circling it with her tongue. Right when Emma was about to reach her peak Regina released and grabbed her hips and spread her legs apart and plunged her tongue deep inside and began fucking her with abandon. She switched back and forth between the glory spot and Emma's clit. Emma gave up holding onto the sheets and reached down to wrap her hands into Regina's hair as if to try to hold her in her spot. But Regina was relentless she wanted to show Emma all the love she had in heart. As if possessed by a demon Regina lost all control and would not relent until Emma had reached her climax. Regina could hear the sweet humming coming from Emma's body as she fought against the tides of ultimate pleasure that was coursing through her body. But it was a useless fight. Emma had lost all control and cried out with complete abandonment and reached the pinnacle like she had never had before. When Emma finally fell over the edge, the sound that she made, had Regina coming along with her. Regina moaned against Emma clit, which ignited another fire within Emma, untimely resulting in another orgasm. When Regina knew Emma had road out the last waved of pleasure she rose from between Emma's legs and hovered above her then lowered her mouth to Emma's and kissed her with all the gentleness that she could find.

"Your turn" Emma looked up at her speaking through hooded eyes, her body was spent.

Regina lay down beside Emma and pulled her into an embrace "Tomorrow" She spoke "When you've recovered" Regina had barely gotten the word from her mouth when she heard Emma's breathing become even and slow. Regina smiled at the sleeping blonde she held in her arms. She leaned down and kissed Emma's forehead. Whispering against it.

"And so the lion fell in love with the lamb"

_**Fin**_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. I know I sure as hell did lol..**

**On a side note. I haven't a beta reader and I totally suck ass at grammar so meh, what do ya do, huh? Mistakes are totally my own. **

**Please review it makes me very happy!**

**Follow me on tumblr: athenades87**


End file.
